


К матери и к богине (To mother and to goddess)

by Knightess_of_Cainhurst



Series: From sea to insanity [2]
Category: Bloodborne (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Aristocracy, F/F, Fix-It, Goddesses, Hurt/Comfort, Mental Health Issues, Mind Control, Pregnancy, Temporary Amnesia, СТЕКЛИЩЕ
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2020-05-13 14:31:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19253101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knightess_of_Cainhurst/pseuds/Knightess_of_Cainhurst
Summary: [Охотница-Нечистокровная слишком поздно понимает, чем же можно помочь Ярнаму, но делает это только ради той, кто ей дорога.]Ты беги же поскорей к обеим, ведь теперь ты точно всё успеешь.________________________________[ The Veilblood Huntress understands too late what's she can do to help Yarnam, but does it only for someone, who important to her ]Run, run faster and faster to the both of them because now you have time for an all.





	1. I.

**Author's Note:**

> Честно обещаю конспирологическую вариацию концовки, хэдканоны о родстве Великих и переживших резню Нечистокровных.
> 
> Ставлю TW из-за последствий беременности персонажки.
> 
> Ищу переводчицу на английский язык!

_«Ты моя радость, ты матерь богов»_

_Nautilus Pompilius_

  
― Мама, мама, вставай! Уже утро! Всё хорошо, дядя Агата нам поможет!

― Подожди, малышка. Маме часто нездоровится. Она должна немного прийти в себя. Ты же покажешь мне свои игрушки, как в прошлый раз, ведь правда?

Эта девочка ― не её дитя.

За что, почему?

― Мама… Луна нас схватит!..

Дитя не умерло, шепчет Арианне нечто невесомое. Арианна не понимает: как это нечто даёт ей некие ощущения, что обращаются словами? Дитя, её жуткое, ужасное дитя вдруг выросло! Девочка с белым бантом, в светлом платье, которая плачет и кричит, эта бедняжка ― и её дочь!

Она зовёт маму, и Арианна её обнимает, не понимая: неужели она не заметила, что девочка росла здесь при ней аж целых пять лет? Неужели она прогоревала столько таких привычных Кейнхёрсту многонедельных ночей? Девочка ещё говорит про сестру, и Арианна думает: наверное, все сочли её плохой матерью. Что могут знать надменные твари о том, как плохо остаться без поддержки? Почему её дочь отдали в другую семью, научив не узнавать её и приучив переживать за неродную младшую сестру? Неужели они не понимают, что источник бед не её родной Кейнхёрст, а лживая Церковь Исцеления, приславшая изнасиловавших её Палачей? Что за кровью её накачали, если малышка её не признаёт?

― Сестра, сестрёнка! Это Алиса, отдай мне этот бантик!

Арианна обнимает её:

― Всё хорошо, милая, мама рядом! Как жаль, что ты росла не при мне. Не бойся, я здесь, сошью теперь лучшие бантики…

Арианна пытается вспомнить: как же так, неужели у неё нет ни одного алого бантика на подвязке, чтобы тайком всучить его доченьке? Почему она не может вспомнить про свои чулки? Они же были так нужны, она ведь так старалась их не запачкать, когда поняла, что отходят воды… И разве Агата не принял её роды? А та женщина?.. Почему она не пришла на рассвете, хотя Арианна плакала? Почему так вздыхала, будто ей с дочерью больше ничем не помочь?..

Арианне тревожно. Девочка утыкается ей в рукав, обтирая шмыгающий нос об золотую вышивку. И как она не обтрепалась среди её немногих уцелевших платьев? Разве она не тратилась на прачек, умеющих управляться с такими шелками? Тогда почему её дочка не просит носовой платок из кармана её юбки? И где вообще платок с монограммой «К.»?

― Мам, а где папа? Ему что, не помогла музыка?

Арианне становится страшно: неужели мёртв и лживый, некогда обманувший саму королеву, Идон? Неужели ей некого даже попрекнуть в своей беде?..

Арианна молчит и оглядывается на тех, кто странно смотрит то на неё, то на дочь. Ей ещё тревожней. Кто-то снова хочет забрать её малышку? Всем опять нужно плеваться в сторону «Кейнхёрстского отродья»?

Агата что-то шепчет: успокаивающе, словно баюкая.

Арианна немигающе смотрит на него, и тот отвечает лишь когда слышит её возмущённый вздох:  
― О, простите, я не хотел вас смутить, миледи, мадам, не знаю, как вы любите обращаться, не обижайтесь, молю… Просто… Ваша прелестная девочка уже давно засыпает под мелодию из какой-то шкатулки. Вы ведь не обидитесь, если я хоть разок упомяну о её покойном отце?..

***

_Две крови породят новую… Запретная ранее и текучая… Великий снова обретёт своё дитя…_

Люченция фон Кейнхёрст не любила три вещи: когда её по-свойски называли Лючия, обязательность замужества и слишком приверженную религии придворную поэзию. Наверное, последнее помогло ей проскользнуть куда подальше с последнего бала и тем самым избежать не только формальностей, но и объявления о всеобщей мобилизации, пока она охотилась на белок под видом наёмницы. Удивительно: белки и фазаны лишь для виду! А ведь после того как их, выживших, слишком старых или слишком молодых, едва уцелевших при атаке, отпустила Аннализа, они стали для Люченции самыми лучшими блюдами.

Ярнам теперь процветал не для них. И уж точно не для неё, принявшей странное имя Люнци, либо звавшей себя простоватым «Люсиль», так и не достигшей возраста выдачи личной шпаги с гравировкой «рыцарин». Конечно же, она бы мало ей пригодилась в угодьях, где были важнее ловушки, терпение и тишина. И навряд ли бы Люченция захотела заложить её как ценность. Просто… Просто теперь она вспоминалась как доказательство прошлого: почти детской обиды, взрослых потрясений, давно отгоревшего стыда.

Щупальце выскользнуло из свёртка, и Люченция торопливо замотала его краешком пелёнки. Вооружённая пистолетом и «Ракуйо» мать и странное дитя ― вполне подходит для слухов. Чем не легенда о Ярнаме?

_Низводя до прошлого, вознеси меня… Возлюбите заново и сжальтесь, плачущие по мне прежде…_

Люченции захотелось зажмуриться и не смотреть даже на скользкий наст под ногами: теперь и в Ярнам снова приходила зима. А придёт ли спасение? Она выбрала то, за что её больше не пустит в прошлое, то, о чём оставила лишь записки, гласившие, как хорошо она умеет обращаться с некими рунами и почему одна из них слишком важна. К счастью, в отличие от поэзии, Люченция умела рисовать, и портрет девочки и женщины в платье придворной фрейлины показались ей слишком важными, чтобы не читать свой дневник более рьяно, чем учебники по военному делу.

Наверное, поэтому эта Алиса осталась сейчас жива, а Люченция ― нетерпеливо фыркала и старалась сосредоточиться на рисунке, висевшем на груди. Глубокое море, глубокое море, не слушать, не слушать, её разум к этому не готов…

Она наловчилась. Никто больше не лез в её голову сильнее, чем нужно, просьбы от свёртка были простыми: вода. Напоить, замотать покрепче, чтобы не съезжали пеленки, для удобства перемотанные крест-накрест кусками ткани на груди. Не тревожиться самой, потому что глазастое создание, похожее на хнычущую улитку без панциря, слишком быстро улавливало её тревогу. Шептать что-то успокаивающее сначала мысленно, ибо это существо ещё с трудом понимало разницу между «словами снаружи и внутри».

Вдох-выдох. Глубокое море, там был дом, там будет хорошо, теперь не будет парази…

Люченция покрепче сжала лямки на груди. Спокойно. Дитя должно засыпать, а не, обеспокоенное, лезть потом в её сны.

Она всё сделает правильно.

Дневник говорил, что она страшно задолжала его матери.


	2. II.

Арианна не всматривается в лицо ― женщина только указывает ей на уцелевшее кресло в часовне и нетерпеливо отряхиваясь от крови, бросает:

― Здесь получше, в общем, вы сами знаете. Пока у меня множество дел, не прощаемся, я уже ухожу.

  
Арианна почему-то не обращает внимания на акцент ― да и слишком глухо звучит голос из-под решёток и обугленного капюшона.

Зато потом…

Арианна внезапно рада: не зря она часто смотрит на детали!

Всматриваться в лицо без маски действительно стоит: слишком часто эта женщина строит нетерпеливые гримаски, едва ли граничащие с показным презрением к происходящему вокруг. Арианне давно знакомы такие жалкие попытки казаться важнее, чем ты есть и она с трудом сдерживает смешок: как же это нелепо!

Правда, несколько умиляющая нелепость в лице её спасительницы оказывается недолгой: Арианна явно засмотрелась, когда та проходила мимо.

Маленький рот с ямочками тут же становится похожим на кривую линию: ей что-то не нравится, раз она сбавляет шаг и начинает всё пристальнее смотреть на Арианну. Улыбка Арианны становится словно застывшей, слишком недвижимой. За такой она до боли в челюсти привыкла скрывать самый дикий страх, за неё же Арианну клиенты звали фальшивкой, не стесняясь, впрочем, требовать продолжения, точно она была и обязана им за то, что плохо скрыла свой страх.

Наверное, через миг Арианна бы ещё и сощурилась, скрывая ужас в глазах. Но тут охотница вытащила из кармана кольцо и протянув ей, быстро зашагала прочь, раздражённо фыркая на что-то известное только ей.  
Арианна знала эти вещи: часто их привозили якобы из Кейнхёрста. Но за миг до того, как охотница вышла в темноту, Арианна заметила нечто новое в её взгляде. Будь они знакомы ― это было бы едва выданным узнаванием.

И лишь потом поняла, что кольцо кровавого контракта ― настоящее.

***

Лилии здесь не были душистыми.

Хотя некоторые из них пахли, словно аромат из недавнего гербария, едва ощущаемый через запах самих книжных страниц.

Люченция стояла на коленях, думая о том, много ли лиц зарисовала. Арианны было много. Поймёт ли она потом? Осознает, что совершила? Не сбежит ли, боясь всего описанного? Поможет ли дневник тому, что она затеяла, осознав, что за мелочь может всё изменить? Точнее, испортить. Как же иначе.

Она считала вещь из давно покинутого дома лишь символом, как все Нечистокровные до и после неё.

Интересно, сражался бы своенравный Ворон ещё отчаянней, узнав, как повлияла всего одна вещь на одну из фрейлин обожаемой им королевы? Теперь уже неважно. Она бы в жизни не пошла мстить тем, кто непричастны к Церкви.

А вот Герман её злил.

Но лучше не браться за треть пуповины, повторяя судьбу Ром.

Лучше дать иной шанс всем тем, кого она ценила.

Лучше будет сделать так, чтобы она действительно вернулась к Арианне.

Она обещала. Она всё сделает. Даже если сейчас стоит, словно попавшаяся Палачам, в ожидании снесённой головы.

Поднялся ветер. Люченция хотела облизнуть губы, но упрямо задержала гордое выражение на лице. Ну уж нет. Она должна всё исправить. Дневник будет при ней, как бы ни было любопытно Герману.

Герман замахнулся.

Может, сейчас будет легче, быстрее умирать?..

Боль оказалась резче, но не настолько милосердней, насколько она ожидала.

Луна поплыла куда-то вниз или в сторону — а Люченция задерживала в памяти только лицо Арианны.

«Я должна была познакомиться без подарков. Идону ведь плевать…»


	3. III.

Охотница приходит после Кровавой Луны: нетерпеливая, ищущая взглядом свободное место, задирающая нос в сторону Аделлы за спиной. И сдерживающая улыбку, быстро убирающая чёлку с глаз, когда за ней наблюдает Арианна.

Теперь это кажется не столько забавным, сколько… искренним. Даже в это место проникает ложь: подозрительный незнакомец отмалчивается о прошлом, старушка говорит, что у неё было двое детей или же горюет о первенце-учёном, не называя имён, то зовя его охотником, монахиня с ненавистью отворачивается, шепча про «недостойных дитя Великого», кто-то на границе снов шепчет Арианне лживые обещания, не то о Великих, не то о матери божества. Проснувшись, Арианна всё равно их не помнит.

Зато помнит, почему так нетерпеливо могут приходить такие, как Охотница.

― Прости, но сейчас я не смогу поделиться своей кровью. Хотя это прелестное кольцо было как нельзя кстати. Может, мне тоже отдать что-то на память?

Охотница ходит взад-вперёд, снова глядя мимо неё.

А потом протягивает руку:

― Может и стоит. Вы… Ты пойдёшь со мной? Это недалеко, даже не нужно выходить из часовни.

Арианна не успевает сжать покрепче протянутую ладонь ― её легко вытягивают из резного кресла, быстро шагая в другой зал, поближе к подъёму на другой этаж, а потом шаг Охотницы становится слишком семенящим, словно та пытается вспомнить, как обычно передвигается в своём платье Арианна.

Когда от ветра в шахте взметаются вверх юбки Арианны и полы охотничьего плаща, Охотница упирает руки в бока и заявляет:

― Вот теперь я могу представиться. Люченция фон Кейнхёрст, несостоявшаяся рыцарин, а с сего момента наконец-таки полноправная Нечистокровная. Реверансы и поздравления сейчас неуместны, но ты… ― Люченция пропускает её вперёд, явно вспоминая самые нелепые правила этикета, ― Я хотела, чтобы ты первой узнала об этом. Даже не когда я скрывалась и просила называть себя Люнци или Люсиль.

Арианна смотрит на неё, осторожно оглядываясь в полумрак второго этажа. Наверное, ей должно быть лестно: она ведь почти забыла, как давно её считали достойной таких тайн и искренних признаний.

Но потом вспоминает про кольцо и пройдя в более-менее уцелевшую комнатку, достаёт платок с вышитой руной и монограммой «К.»:

― Тогда для начала мне стоит поздравить достойную рыцарин, а уж потом обмениваться с ней вещами, разве нет?

Люченция бережно сворачивает протянутый платок, ещё бережней кладёт его в карман, проверяя, надёжно ли застёгнуты пуговицы, также осторожно ведёт Арианну в зал на втором этаже. Арианне почему-то не страшно ― наверное, потом она пожалеет. Но у Люченции матовый отблеск руны Нечистокровных на груди, множество знакомых с юности манер, такой знакомый и узнаваемый акцент! Это пробуждает слишком много подзабытого.

— Я рассказала ещё не всё, ― признаётся Люченция, ― но теперь, когда ты всё знаешь… Скажи, будь всё не так… Не так плачевно, ты бы стояла бы тут, как в бальной зале, танцевала бы со мной, если… В общем, как после посвящения в ковенант? Или же для тебя это лишнее?

Арианна тихо смеётся в ответ:

― Меня не решаются пригласить на танец вполне достойные этого дамы! Как забавно и нелепо!.. ― А потом резко замолкает, ― Знаешь, дорогая рыцарин, если бы я была той, что прежде, я бы первая вызвалась с тобой танцевать. Это было бы занятно. А сейчас… Сейчас мы обе должна пережить эту жуткую ночь.

Люченция раздражённо, словно коря себя за поспешность, заправляет за уши пряди, остриженные до плеч:

― Так значит…

Арианна легко качает головой:

― Нет, это всё не зря. Просто расскажи мне, как ты спаслась. Думаю, после такого рассказа, я вспомню достаточно, чтобы у нас получились не только изящный танец или откровенная беседа.

***

«Все искали что-то, чтобы возвыситься. Но людям было по большому счёту всё равно, как жить после этого возвышения. А я наблюдала Ром и её слабоумие, видела злость Сироты Кос и такую несправедливую уязвимость его покойной матери. Мне нужно идти совсем иным путём».

Очин пера скрипнул. Люченция выплюнула отломавшийся кусочек: она опять его посасывала, когда задумывалась. И кто бы сейчас сказали себе, что она из Кейнхёрста? Ладно, она всегда грызла перья, когда что-то записывала, особенно когда увлекалась. Лет в двадцать так вообще не расставалась с дневником, изливая всю боль по прошлому.

Кукла выглянула из-за фонтана и Люченция махнула рукой: нет, ничего не нужно. Время поджимало, Ибраитас была мертва, а Арианна так и не выходила из подвала часовни, рыдая как от потери своего чудовищного чада. Герман говорил ей, что ночь может закончиться, но пока Люченция старалась записать, думая о том, как же тяжело ей будет после этой ночи. Она ведь обещала вернуться! Она всё равно это сделает, пускай все сдохнут, если это не вернёт ей Арианну ― только бы записать всё в дневник и продержаться до конца. Проклятый Ворон! Он так и остался мальчишкой, не давшим ей даже толком поговорить с Эйлин! Что ему мешало? Паршивец, только она могла ему рассказать, что происходит после пробуждения из этого Сна!

Люченция откинула дневник в сторону. Тот раскрылся на зарисовке с кольцом. Люченция толкнула дневник носком сапога: не хватало ещё, чтобы кто-нибудь увидели эти записи до срока. Их нужно проверять ей и только ей. Сейчас в дневнике уже мало места, но она записала достаточно, чтобы объяснить себе случившееся после окончания этой ночи.

И если уж кто-нибудь увидит кольцо, то она скажет, что это подарок. Кому и как ― не их дело. Подарок полюбившейся женщине ― не та правда, которую заслужил Ярнам. Тем более несчастная Арианна…

Люченция чуть не упала навзничь.

Так вот она, её ошибка! Нет, всё ещё можно исправить! Она всё расписала в дневнике, у неё есть план, в Рыбацкой деревушке больше нет проклятия: лишь кровь Арианны из пробирки на трупе, всё ещё поправимо!

Люченция всё равно не могла успокоиться. Это же она отдала вроде бы мелочь, думая, что это просто не поддельная безделушка! Это она не забрала его, когда Арианна жаловалась, что камень на нём временами слишком жжётся! Это она же…

Люченция вскочила за дневником, просматривая записи. Её план не включал такого!

Ей и правда нужно поскорее пробудиться иначе всё пойдёт прахом!

В мастерской всё же нашёлся уголёк, а Герман никогда не спускался сюда из-за слишком крутого склона.

Пачкая пальцы и часто подпираемые щёки, Люченция быстро застрочила по оставшимся листам.

После пробуждения ото Сна она должна понимать, зачем идёт и почему не вправе покидать Ярнам, будто ничего не случилось.

А значит, без обойтись без объяснений самой себе было нельзя.

***

  
― О некоторых детях получается заботиться гораздо лучше, когда они далеко.

Арианна чуть хмурится и оглядывает Люченцию с головы до пят, словно пьяную.

Та продолжает ходить по комнате, шаркая и размахивая руками:

― Я не про обычных детей! Вспомни Её Величество! Она ведь знает, как важно чтобы Идон сначала потерял, а лишь потом нашёл своё дитя! У них дети должны оказаться далеко от матери или отца, так получается, понимаешь?

Арианна чувствует себя ученицей на скучном уроке, но ей слишком хорошо вспоминать, как с ней пытались так поговорить: не как с низшей, а как со знающей, разумной, имеющей представление о прошлом Нечистокровных. Поэтому она старается вникнуть, раз уж в Ярнаме слишком много надиктованного церковниками чтива, а уцелевшие библиотеки в резиденции полны призраков камеристок и полусгнивших книг.

Поэтому она крутит нагревшееся кольцо на пальце и насмешливо фыркает:

― И всё же Идон не лучший отец. Даже по меркам Великих.

Люченция останавливается, а затем снова ходит по комнате, то почёсывая затылок, то приглаживая и без того прямые волосы:

― Да, это странно. Манера всех оплодотворять, точно забывать о Королеве. Но знаешь, что меня пугает больше?

Арианна ждёт выдерживаемую паузу, думая, как странно кольнул низ живота:

― Что же? Никакого контроля над зачатием?

Люченция останавливается:

― Нет. В рыбацкой деревушке была мёртвая Великая, но воплощённая лишь через Кошмар. И я думаю, что у Ибраитас с Идоном есть нечто общее. Идон может воплощаться в звуках. А физического воплощения может для нас и не иметь. Я про тех, кто считают его просто бесформенным. Но Идон не бесплотен. А Ибраитас ― не конечная форма Великой.

Арианна моргает, а потом медленно произносит:

― Значит, они могут свою форму… менять? Не все и не всегда, но всё же. До сих пор не могу смотреть на крышу часовни после твоего рассказа, уж прости.

Люченция отмахивается:

— Ничего, тебе же и лучше. Меня больше беспокоит другое. Если они могут воплотиться в ином качестве, значит, их можно и развоплотить физически.

Арианна думает, что снова теряет нить размышлений, но всё же переспрашивает:

— Но они станут призраками, верно?

Люченция скрещивает руки на груди:

— Нет. Для некоторых это вовсе не смерть. Просто… Я уже поняла, что некоторых из них можно было бы воплотить обратно, подарить второе воплощение в нашем мире, а не в Космосе. Кое-кого даже стоило бы.

Арианна толкает мыском туфельки щепку от разбитого стула:

― А стоит ли? Великие своенравны.

Люченция пожимает плечами:

― Тут вопрос в том, с кем это возможно сделать. Это явно должно быть дитя Идона или Ибраитас.

Арианна дёргает уголком рта:

― Ты хотя бы знаешь, кто это может быть?

Люченция убеждённо кивает:

― Да. Хотя многие мне бы не поверили.


	4. IV.

«Ты явно не помнишь, что случилось до и после твоего прибытия. Но я знаю, как вернуть твою память обратно. Для начала просто поверь мне. А затем сделай всё, что я описала ниже. И не бойся: ты уже умеешь пользоваться своим новым оружием. А в разделе с пометкой об о нём я записала всё, чтобы тебе помочь. Примерно за пару страниц после будет карта. Извини, что не написала оглавление: места попросту не оставалось, а я должна была не выронить ни листа».

Люченция бы никогда не поверила написанному, кабы не два обстоятельства. Первое ― это что она не подверглась здесь какому-то шантажу. Просто потому, что шантажировавшие её собственным прошлым слишком нечаянно погибали. Второе ― почерк был её, а значит, никто ей этого не надиктовал бы в ту ночь без злого умысла. И судя по почерку, она часто торопилась, но всё равно делила дневник на разделы, помечая их различными знаками.

На солнце Люченция сидела долго, порой забывая поправить ворот на пальто, хотя потом бы мучилась от побаливающих, шелушащихся, слишком красных щёк и ушей. Дневник читался легко: здесь было очень много зарисовок, невероятно много пояснений, а ещё больше схем. Там, где Люченции не хватало навыка, она расписывала на словах.

И сейчас, дойдя до предупреждения о том, что Ярнам нужно покинуть до заката, Люченция поняла, что одолела где-то половину написанного, даже не растеряв терпения. Да, ей было ясно, что нужно сделать. А вот каким образом это вернёт воспоминания о ночи ― она не понимала.

И даже подходя к переулку с разбитым алым фонарём, недовольно кривилась: и как её жизнь дошла до того, что она буквально не хочет доверять самой себе?

«Одежду придётся искать в этом же доме. Возьми что-нибудь получше, а сама переоденься в то, что будет впору лишь когда будешь уходить.

Всё, что отыщешь, понадобится Арианне.

Она должна быть в часовне. Пожалуйста, лучше ничего не спрашивай у неё. Только попроси жителя приглядеть за ней. И не пугайся и не опасайся его зря: он достаточно безобиден, но вполне поймёт, что нужно сделать. И проверь всё перед тем, как отдашь: увы, Агата хоть и живуч, но слеп. Дальше поторопись вниз и ни за что не пропусти места на схеме. То, что будет увидено тобой в этом месте, должно остаться в тайне. И да, будь аккуратней: если будет невмоготу, то нащупай руну у себя на груди».

Как раз набросков и портретов Арианны было больше остальных.

Раньше Люченция могла столько рисовать кого-нибудь в основном хотя бы из личных симпатий. Судя по некоторым наброскам, эта Арианна была ей более чем просто симпатична ― в юности она стеснялась так открыто изображать что-то о своих чувствах к благородным дамам или не менее (точнее, более) благородным рыцарин.

Там, где не хватало её способностей, были пояснения: светлые и волнистые, но более-менее послушные волосы, улыбка, очень хорошо прячущая страх, алое платье, манера чуть наклоняться вперёд при разговоре.  
Женщина на зарисовках была Матерью. Матерью чудовища. А Чудовище было милосердной Матерью. Мать-чудище погибла, а значит, теперь лишь одна мать стала единственным шансом Люченции не просто понять случившееся. Но и исправить всё то безумие, что накрыло город, из которого проснувшаяся прямо на улице Люченция хотела бежать со всех ног.

А ещё она бы никогда не вернулась даже к окраинам Кейнхёрста, что было самым удручающим. Когда-то она провела от силы месяц (и это до свержения Её Величества!) на этих улицах, чтобы не узнавать большинство кварталов, но понимать, насколько хорошо или плохо жили здесь до трупов чудищ, слёз и безумного смеха из-за дверей.

Возможно, до заката она успеет не только уйти. Люченция хотела оказаться подальше: дальше пригорода, дальше берега, но близилась зима, а значит, лучше было поторопиться ровно настолько, чтобы не остаться вдали от ближайшего (хоть и не всегда обитаемого) очага.

Но судя по написанному, так бы она всё равно пошла мимо той деревушки, где некогда обитала эта… богиня? Существо? Сила? Люченция фыркнула: ну вот, она дожила до того, что не может объяснить что-нибудь самой себе, хотя кое-что было ясно и так. Например, что ночью здесь была уже известная всему городу бойня: вокруг были трупы уже не совсем людей, уже вполне себе чудовищ, а также лишь пара фигур вдалеке, отворачивавшихся и чуть ли не бежавших прочь, напуганных ещё до её появления буквально чем угодно. Вполне достаточно, чтобы убедиться: её дневник никак не лгал.

Переулок она узнала, хотя до этого думала, что спутает это место с парочкой иных, если не будет часто подглядывать в описание. Добротные решётки на окнах, похожие на раздавленные леденцы осколки алого стекла от разбитого фонаря, не менее прочные двери. Судя по растёкшемуся воску и запылившемуся порогу, сюда некому было выйти, чтобы убрать осколки или заменить свечу, даже когда солнце близилось к полудню.  
Люченция оглянулась и с удивлением увидела женщину с ведром в руках и древесными щепками явно на растопку.

Та обходила трупы: с осторожностью, но без малейшего удивления.

Люченция смотрела на неё с надеждой: горожанка была испуганной, измученной, но не обезумевшей, понимающей, на что обрёк её этот вымирающий город.

Осторожно огибая огромных, словно разводимых на убой, а не на охоту на вепря, свиней, Люченция остановилась чуть поодаль, давая незнакомке решить самой, что же делать после встречи с ней. Та не спешила: вязанка была не слишком большой, а колодец за спиной Люченции мог и не годиться для питья. Ожидая, Люченция смотрела вокруг: в основном свиньи, несколько вроде бы людей и тело малышки в испачканном белом платье. Дети? Наверное, она осиротела довольно быстро, раз убегала неизвестно куда и откуда, боясь сидеть дома одна. Лет пять на вид, явно не знала, что делать.

— И они тоже… ― женщина смотрела туда же, ― Соседка сказала, что её старшая сестра так и не выйдет на улицу, придётся хоронить нам, а с детьми это всегда больно. И дверь у их прочная, Алиса наверняка так и осталась там…

Вот об этом в дневнике не было ни строчки. Она думала, что там никто не живёт? Никогда здесь не бывала, отсиживаясь в одном месте?

― Может, я аккуратно проберусь через крыши? ― предложила Люченция, ― Вы знаете здешний черный ход?

Женщина встрепенулась, точно в неё попытались плюнуть:

― Ты! Чужие! А я думала, что ты из отряда отца Гаскойна! Прочь отсюда, здесь и так слишком много лишних ушей!

Крики словно обвиняли её во всех бедах, хотя навряд ли она могла бы столько натворить, даже если речь шла о трупах этих огромных свиней. Хотя они как раз могли бы и помешать местным, разве нет? Или те на них охотились? В любом случае, Люченции и впрямь пришлось красться, выискивая пути входа в этот явно не чуждый смертям дом. Денег нашлось достаточно: такой суммы хватит на двоих, даже если это очень дорогой город. Арианна так сильно нуждалась? Или же это был прощальный подарок, шанс начать новую жизнь?

Люченция нашла штаны: великоваты даже для её крепких ног. В корзинке с шитьем не было игл, зато нашлось несколько довязанных чулок. Как раз и для неё, и для Арианны. Одежда не блистала роскошью, как платья с набросков. Зато оружие было добротным, Люченция решила быстро проверить запасы ещё и в кладовой.

И чуть не наступила на утыканную иглами и булавками тыкву.

Тайна исчезновения иголок из корзинки была ясна. А почему никто не напоролся на нож, торчащий прямо из пыльной вазы у самого порога ― не совсем.

Похлопав мешок с вещами и карманы, Люченция решила уйти.

Наверное, она слишком нашумела.

Шорох прервал тонкий, полусонный всхлип, и когда Люченция решила не пугать кого-то из прятавшихся здесь сирот, всхлип стал надрывным смехом:

— Мама, мама, я дождалась утра! Ты больше не встанешь, а я жива, я живая, ахаха!

Люченция бы могла уйти незамеченной, кабы не звон монет в кармане и кучка вещей.

И вот у лестницы на второй этаж стояла девочка, что оглядывалась вокруг, словно никого перед собой не видела. Слепота?..

Но промедление уже сыграло свою роль: девчушка уже вцепилась в плащ Люченции и затараторила:

― Тётя Эйлин, вы вернулись! Папа больше вас не приглашал, а вы так интересно рассказывали про ваши сны! Вы ведь проведёте меня до папы, да?

Люченции захотелось застонать от досады: только не это. Плащ в вороньих перьях, тёплый и не кичливый, был у покойной соратницы Гаскойна. Дневник гласил, что эта одежда вполне годилась для дальней дороги, но он же привлёк внимание обезумевшего ребёнка! И оказывалось, что Алиса была жива. А ещё ― что Люченция может уйти отсюда с нужными вещами, не объясняя бедняжке, почему она больше не увидит свою семью. По крайней мере, пока не оставит её в часовне. Наверняка этот Агата знает о таких детях больше неё.

Люченция присела:

― Залезай и держись крепко. Сначала мы узнаем что-нибудь в часовне Идона.

Алиса вцепилась в неё крепко. Люченция сразу предупредила:

— Сегодня мы катаемся очень быстро. Держись изо всех сил.

Алиса слушалась её, хоть иногда то всхлипывала, то смеялась по дороге. Нет, брать её так далеко точно нельзя. Зато лучше дать ей освоиться в месте, принимающем тех, кому некуда идти.

По крайней мере так Люченция утешала себя, добегая до часовни. Остановившись на площади, она увидела старушку. Та не особо смотрела вокруг, но когда Люченция поравнялась с ней с Алисой на руках, то заозиралась и воскликнула:

― О, доченька! Это ты! Видишь, мама уже спешит домой! Не опоздай к обеду, возьми соседку, а то мне прошлой ночью сказали, что тебя уже нет в живых…

Алиса отчего-то притихла, а Люченция лишь ответила:

― Да, хорошо.

И недоумевая, поспешила в обход, выискивая глазами нужное место. Возможно, в часовне многовато народу и кто-нибудь может её узнать.

И кому-то из них узнавать её явно не стоило.

Но в итоге она всё-таки улучила момент и шепнула Алисе:

― Сейчас дядя Агата возьмёт деньги твоего папы и немного вещей. Я обещала ему, что позабочусь о вас, поэтому дядя Агата будет хранить эти деньги и немного одежды у себя, чтобы их у тебя не забрали. Только для этого ты должна сидеть тихо, даже когда тебя позовут, хорошо?

Алиса завертелась, давя Люченции на плечи:

― А как же мои платьица? Разве их заберут? Кто присмотрит за домом?

Люченция поставила Алису на землю:

― Хорошо. Посиди этот день и ночь с дядей Агатой и потом вернёшься домой, хорошо? А я пока схожу в зал. Вон, видишь цветы на колонне?

Алиса тряхнула головой, и Люченция чуть не вздохнула от досады, но сдержалась:

― Всем, кто находит здесь цветок на потолке, дают леденцы. Это непросто, но пока ты его ищешь, я уже вернусь.

Алиса уже вовсю оглядывала этот зал, и пока фигура в алом платье отвернулась к стене, Люченция тихо прокралась к созданию с тряпьем по всему телу:

― Смотрите, это для Арианны. Вещи, деньги ― сохраните их. И… И для Алисы тоже. Им лучше держаться вместе, хорошо? И не говорите никому, что я приходила, молю!

Бурое лицо повернулось к ней, ладони потянулись, как будто прося милостыню, ощупывая «подарок», и одежда с завернутым в неё мешочком с деньгами скрылась под лохмотьями.

Это создание явно хотело сказать ей что-то ещё, но Люченция как можно быстрее вернулась Алисе, надеясь, что не выдала себя с головой.

И пока она не увидела Алису, то уже десятки раз успела сравнить Арианну в углу часовни с Арианной явно здоровой, не знавшей, что значит выносить чудовище. Она не понимала, почему ей так нехорошо видеть таким это лицо, эти испачканные рукава с юбками, эти ладони со следами засохшей крови. Единственное, что Люченция понимала, так это что следы несчастья слишком чётко было видно по этой некогда знакомой ей женщине.

Алиса встретила её с недоумением глазах:

― А почему цветок такой большой? И как мне показать его дяде Агате?

Люченция чуть не чертыхнулась от досады: такая маленькая, но такая глупая ложь!

Но всё же присев на корточки, переспросила:

― Где же ты его нашла?

Палец Алисы ткнулся почти вверх:

― Вон там!

Люченция взглянула. На месте цветка была лишь голова глазастого существа с множеством рук, больше похожих на изломанные паучьи лапы.

— Ну… Да, так ему и скажешь. Вечером он как раз раздаёт леденцы.

Алиса несмело улыбнулась:

— Правда?

Люченция кивнула, понимая, что от вторая за день ложь малышке ничего не упрощала:

― Да. Только нужно подождать.

Алиса кивнула и вдруг спросила:

― Тётя Эйлин, а вы помните, что говорил о нас папа? Или вы забыли прямо всё из этого сна?

Сон… Смешанный с Охотой, тамошними с трудом принимаемыми на веру тайнами, местами всё же бывший прекрасным, раз его можно было пересказать даже маленьким детям, хоть и отчасти. Дневник пояснял, что глава некоего ковенанта пережила то же самое, что и Люченция. Поэтому девочка поверила в эту, в общем-то, и не ложь:

― Да, Алиса. Я же теперь могу помнить не всё. Ты же обещаешь сидеть здесь до того как за тобой придут?

Алиса на миг прижалась и засопела Люченции в ухо:

― Да!

Люченция пропустила девочку в зал:

― Хорошо. Я сейчас иду укрощать одно чудовище, ― Люченция и впрямь хотела, чтобы всё решалось пистолетом и рапирой, но её же записи предостерегали от подобного, умоляя подготовить свой разум буквально ко всему, ― Чтобы оно никого не обидело, не смотри никуда, кроме той дамы в запачканном платье, хорошо?

― Угу!

Отпустив девочку, Люченция с болью поглядела на всех оставшихся в часовне. Агата молчал, а в заплаканное лицо Арианны Люченция пока не хотела смотреть. И почему всё так безнадёжно в этом городе? Когда-то давно она ненавидела его расцвет, но теперь ей хотелось, чтобы здесь было не так ужасно находиться.

Алиса так и стояла, вцепившись Люченции в руку, пока её не отвели к соседнему залу. На ступеньках её было почти не видно, и Люченция быстро скрылась из виду, всерьёз опасаясь, что вся её решимость спуститься вниз и проверить написанное испарится без следа.

Догоравший факел был удобен: он не показывал всего, но не пугал темнотой внизу подвала.

«Вспомни всё своё милосердие, ибо здесь оно нужнее всего.»

Кто же здесь, если она должна оставить Арианну и остальных несчастных в этом городе, даже не позвав за собой?

И тем не менее, она старалась. Всё бескорыстное и безвозмездное, как некогда её любила мать, защищавшая их ценой жизни, все влюбленности и тепло…

Из подвала словно дохнуло теплом.

Комната была набита хламом, а шедшая вниз Люченция всё сильнее склонялась к мысли, что здесь не было мертвых, но кого-то ранили и это нужно скрыть. Кого-то, чья жизнь была важнее. Следы ран темнели на плитах, и Люченция вспомнила, что у неё не осталось и пузырька нынешней хвалёной крови, которая, как ни странно, смогла её исцелить.

Кто-нибудь из взрослых, крепких людей?

Голову словно что-то сдавливало.

Ноги двигались с трудом, словно кто-то пытался уцепиться ей за штанину покрепче Алисы.

Люченция искала взглядом хоть кого-нибудь: может кто-нибудь прячется за грудой хлама?

А потом чуть не наступила щупальце в высохшей луже. Поначалу она решила, что на неё смотрят два смоляных озерца, но потом ей стало не до сравнений: слишком сильно заныло в груди, слишком часто захотелось греть, просить не дрожать, укрывать кого-то рядом…

Люченция не помнила, как разорвала на тряпки одну из простыней, указанных в дневнике как обязательную вещь помимо одежды. И как она успела решить, что это чтобы кого-нибудь похоронить? Здесь же новорожденное чудовище! Или же…

Люченция замерла, а это… это дитя так и смотрело на неё, всё ещё даря это странное ощущение чужого холода. Она ему не поддалась, но тот факт, что она решила позаботиться о нём сильней, чем об Алисе или о себе, откровенно пугал.

Может, именно такого состояния, такой сильной связи не выдержала Арианна? Почему же тогда она просила себя быть милосердной? Что же случится, если она просто оставит это существо за пределами Ярнама?

_Мучительно заболело в груди, вот, сейчас вырвет сердце, нет, это боль и пустота, несчастные матери…_

Люченция с усилием подняла руку, сжимая руну на груди. Рука всё также крепко сжимала рваную простынь и послушалась лишь тогда, когда Люченция решила, что не уронит её, если схватится за руну. Как же она зовётся? Море? А какое оно? Что за море?

_Море, там хорошо, там лучшелучшелучше, я люблю воду…_

Разум потихоньку начинал проясняться, словно голову потихоньку разжимала чья-то огромная, но стремительно слабеющая рука.

Люченция отдышалась. Значит, это существо может и не причинять вреда. Видимо, поэтому она должна отнести его к океану.

Но при этом должна разлучить его с матерью.

Разум уже легче воспринял это ощущение пустоты, отторжения, одиночества. Ощущение чьей-то боли и небытия. Но Люченция уже опустилась на колени, раскладывая простыни на полу: нет, смотри, так теплее, мы идём к океану, отпусти ты уже!..

Значит, Арианна может быть в смертельной опасности? Или же это создание ― залог её иного будущего?

Люченция никогда не считала хорошими ни свою манеру действовать по наитию, ни связанное с чем-нибудь, кроме охоты, чутьё. Но сейчас она признавала: милосердие действительно было выходом. Она должна помочь этому созданию. Хотя бы для ответов на остальные вопросы.

Именно поэтому Люченция выходила из часовни как можно тише, вслушиваясь в звуки, исходящие от входа.  
Был едва различим голосок Алисы, жалобно скрипел голос Агаты, а когда Люченция почувствовала ощущение разлуки, то постаралась не обращать на него внимания. Нет, не сейчас, мать жива, жива, прекрати!

А на выходе стал слышен тихий, словно исчерпавший все прежде громкие рыдания, плач:

― Дочь моя, где моя дочь?..

Голос Арианны был достаточно различим, чтобы слова не терялись под серыми сводами.

Люченция вспоминала рисунки и хотела бы знать, что же ещё произошло в то время, пока здесь была ночь? Ведь теперь это создание порождало в ней множество вопросов к Арианне.

А с учётом дневника она ещё больше жалела, что Арианна явно могла бы рассказать про них очень много.

Она явно была к ней неравнодушна, раз рисовала со всем усердием. Но теперь, выходя и аккуратно пряча тонкие щупальцы существа под тканью, Люченция так и не находила в себе сил, чтобы обнять Арианну даже как простая незнакомка.

Арианна тихо плакала, называя Алису дочерью, а Люченция без оглядки спешила прочь, не обращая внимания на то, почему от взгляда на свёрток у неё в руках так легко отступала боль от увиденного за этот неполный день.

Из Ярнама нужно уйти незамеченной.


	5. V.

_Мать моя потерявшая, мать ты всё ж милосердная… Услышь, услышь!_

Арианна не понимает, в чём дело. Её дочь не только забрали, назвав Алисой, но и заставили учить какие-то молитвы? Или стихи?

Почему она уже в который раз так её зовёт? И почему подлый Идон молчит, а нагревается его кольцо? Кто эта круглолицая женщина с чуть более тёмными, чем у неё, волосами, которую она каждый раз видит во сне? Почему так колет в груди, если она не может её припомнить?

_Идон надо мной не властен… Смертная захотела иного…_

Арианна оборачивается. Дочь больше не хныкает, вцепившись в её рукав. Даже не шмыгает носом. Просто жмётся в углу, отряхивая оборки на платьице и не слыша беспокойно бормочущего Агату.

Неужели её сочли столь ужасной из-за прошлого, раз держали здесь после родов? Почему Алиса слушает жалкие утешения этого слепца? Кто эта женщина, ушедшая, но обещавшая прийти? Почему она забыла всё, кроме слепца и родов? Что же было в эти страшные ночи?

_Не уходи от меня, здесь нет моей вины. А смертная обещала помочь._

Арианна опускается перед малышкой. Алиса… А ведь во время и после родов она чего-то боялась, хотя дело было не в схватках. Дочь выглядела как-то иначе, она точно помнит, как ей было страшно, пока её не забрали. И малышка совсем её не знает.

Арианна вспоминает рассвет. Стенания и слёзы на улицах. Агату. Новые нижние юбки и панталоны, более простые, чем были до её родов.

Значит, она забыла. Теперь её дочь некому растить: погибли забравшие Алису, погибли заботившиеся о ней, остался лишь незваный Идон, из-за которого все считают её «нечестивой» матерью.

Прошло много времени. А значит, её дочь знала о ней, пока она забыла нечто важное.

Пускай так.

Теперь она воспитает её, как свою.

_Матерь богини искала, но нашла дочь чужую. Разум верну в обмен на плоть иную._

***

Люченции хотелось сжаться: она не должна была этого видеть. Наверное, это какое-то местное святотатство, раз эти белые полуженщины пали ниц.

«Запомни: в пещере слишком много опасностей. Не смотри на ракушечниц ― беги вперёд, на пляж. Успокой дитя, прежде чем снова положить его возле утробы! И да, я тоже не знаю, как это создание поймёт своё прошлое. Но если что ― твой разум не чист, как снежное поле. Он… Как бы так сказать, сохранит закрытое в нём. Прошу прощения (как официально, словно мне семнадцать!) за такое. Ты должна помнить, как тебя попрекали за излишне сумбурные выходки с дамами».

До этого момента она хотела не верить лишь в одно: насколько торопливым был её почерк на последних страницах. А теперь ей хотелось сжать свой разум в комочек, чтобы не хрипеть, не думать, почему так много пены на губах, почему она так хрипит, просто стоя на месте, стараясь не упасть от волн _благости,_  старавшейся поставить её на колени.

Парочка царапин, а у Люченции в голове словно проворачивали часовые шестерёнки. Причём одну против другой. Ей не нужно было слышать скрип и лязг — боль усиливалась.

Но она продолжала стоять.

_Благость_ продолжала показывать картины через разум, кажется, уже неспособный, так быстро возражать и вспоминать.

Ведь это она! Это она принесла сюда дитя! Это она написала этот дневник! Это она поняла, что именно поможет деревне наяву!

_Благость всё_  также требовала: на колени. Здесь были виновные. Они разлучили меня и мою связь отцом. Я не могу сообщить о себе моей матери.

Люченция сжала кулаки, глядя на то, как видоизменяется, становится более маленьким, более пульсирующим, живым тело Великой.

_Благость_ не отступала.

Это она знает, какой опасности подвергся разум её матери! Это она, она придумала, как всем им помочь! Это ей, ей принесёт благо! Разве все они не заслужили обратить это безумие?

_Не все заслужили, но все получили… Множество веры, но лишь двое смертных…_

Люченция задышала ещё чаще. Два вида крови, одно спасение, никаких паразитов…

Люченция вскинулась. Боль… ушла? Откуда столько воспоминаний? Как там Арианна? Неужели дело только в её разуме? Или же они обе заслужили… принятие?

Подбородка коснулось щупальце. Вблизи оно было более блестящим, с лазурным отливом и пульсирующими капиллярами, не пересохшим от прибрежного ветра и вполне отличалось от вида волос, с которыми спутала эти щупальца поначалу. А ведь это была лишь капля крови на останках!

Люченция отплёвываясь от пота и волос, лезших в рот, и жадно, словно впервые, вслушивалась в ответ, волнами зазвучавший у неё в голове, отдаваясь в пульсирующей руне.

_Несломленный разум заслужила истинная мать._


	6. VI.

В сон закралась _тяжесть_. Тяжело выходит двигаться, тяжело даже думать ― Арианна даже не дышит, а точно вздыхает, изредка что-то мыча.

 _Неповоротливые мысли, неповоротливый разум… Так я исправлю ошибки отца._  
  
Арианна не может шевельнуть и пальцем, волосы слипаются от пота, а вокруг царит нечто странное: притихшие чудовища растворяются во мраке, уходит страх и безумие, словно всё самое ужасающее в Ярнаме способно склониться ниц перед… Перед кем?

_То воля моего вновь обретённого дитя… Течь, не принося безумия…_

Арианна не знает, откуда столько тяжести, что пригвождает к месту, но не стремится погрести её под собой. Во сне всё становится ярче, чётче. Та ночь, в которую она зачала. Великая, которую хотели возродить лишь на словах, а нечаянно ― вышло на деле. Женщина, чьё имя почему-то так важно и его так ожидаемо болезненно вспоминать. Ожидание, боль, непонимание случившегося…

Арианна не сразу понимает, что сделала ужасную, самую глупую вещь: уснула. Здесь. В своём доме. Вместе с Алисой!

Боги, её малышка могла вновь оказаться в опасности, второй раз могла осиротеть!

Арианна вскакивает с кушетки в прихожей, босиком убегая за ширму ― к чёрному ходу, к её комнате и кухне, где так почти никогда не бывали клиенты.

И останавливается возле неприметной двери.

Алиса? Её дочь? А как же Ночь Охоты? Как она могла вырасти так быстро? И почему искала мать? Почему посчитала за мать… её?

А рядом кто-то тихо всхлипывает. Нет, нет!.. Она же так сильно к ней привязана!

Арианна зябко ёжится и только теперь понимает, что наступил рассвет. Ещё один из многих, после того как она перестала прятаться в часовне. Идон… Что он с ней сделал? Как она могла посчитать Алису за родную дочь?..

Всхлип повторяется. Арианна непонимающе оглядывает сначала кухню, потом лесенку на чердак и поворот налево. Там, за дверью, спит та, что тоже обманывается в своих мыслях. Или же это был не обман? Арианна понимает, что теперь ей как-то легче всё вспоминать. Охота. Те роды, которые произошли настолько быстро, насколько невозможно бывает при обычной беременности. Боль, её крики, осознание, что в её разум кто-то вторгся, кто-то привязан к нему цепью и дёргает, просит что-то так, как она бы ни за что не смогла этого сделать. И непонимание. Такое, что хотелось перестать быть собой.

Кровать скрипит. Арианна осторожно, точно подглядывая, смотрит в дверную щель. Алиса теребит ленту с её подвязки в руках: шмыгающая носом, совсем одинокая даже в этой тёплой постели. Арианне хочется проскользнуть. Мимо Алисы или в комнату ― не знает и она сама. Она ведь… Она ведь знает, как Алиса любит суп и отказывается от каши, как морщит нос от запаха лаванды и с каким наслаждением слушает про балы в Кейнхёрсте, говоря ей, что тоже хочет «звереть, а потом становиться девочкой обратно» и защищать её «от злых дядь, стучащих в дверь по вечерам». Может, поэтому она и стала ей так дорога? Ей когда-то говорили, что и родных детей любят не сразу, их нужно узнать получше.

В голове словно лопается тугой комок, распадаясь на обрывки. Арианна пытается воспротивиться, ожидая боли или потери разума, но всё оборачивается воспоминаниями. Деньги. Ей оставили деньги, много денег. Поэтому она выпроваживает клиентов и не боится за Алису по ночам. Больше никто не охотится, несколько месяцев спустя после рождения этого… этого существа. И связь с ним так и осталась, но больше не приносит им боли. Алиса ― сирота и тоже думает, что Арианна ― её мама, хотя на деле явно жила в дружной семье и потеряла сестру. Они обе ― с помутившимися рассудками, исцелённые чем-то неизведанным: Идоном, её чудовищным дитя или кем-нибудь ещё. Арианна даже готова предположить, что это могли быть какие-то совершившие отступничество от своих былых канонов церковники, что всё равно странно.

Хотя… после такого она готова лишь благодарить эту персону за понимание. Но если это Идон, то её всё равно будет брать злость. Это дитя ― его. Он должен был его забрать. Он утерял с ним связь и заставил её мучиться несуществующими тревогами. Не он позаботится о том, как это создание чувствует себя хорошо. Арианна пытается задержать воспоминание. Дитя передаёт ей своё настроение, потребности, просит её о защите, а тогда она не понимала его речь, думая об Алисе. А ещё его забрала Охотница, чьё имя и лицо Арианна не смогла узнать, глядя на безмолвно смотрящую Великую.

Да.

Это была _она_.

И получается… Это она приходила к ней! Это она закончила Охоту! Это она, она решила помочь ей и Алисе обрести рассудок, спасти от безумия!

Арианна вздрагивает; Алиса зевает и шлёпает к двери.

— Мам? Мам, мы же не пойдём к дяде Агате на ночь? Он говорил, что спит днём, как совы…

Арианна смотрит на догоравший камин и ёжится ещё раз:

— Нет, Алиса. Мы… Мы поспим ещё.

Алиса снова заходит в комнату:

― А-а. Смотри, я не трогала камин, как ты и говорила! Ты же отведёшь меня вечером на крышу?

Арианна быстро кивает:

— Да. Только я… мама хочет поспать.

Алиса юркает к ней под одеяло и хитро улыбается:

— А прошлая мама заставляла меня водить за собой сестрёнку. Но сегодня тётин голос сказал мне, что ты так не будешь и что всё будет хорошо. Ты же сводишь меня к дому мамы Виолы, да?

Никаких слёз. Никакой боли или скорби. Значит, Алиса пережила это гораздо легче, чем боялась Арианна.  
Или же…

Арианна прижимает Алису к себе:

― Мы сходим, Алиса, мы сходим. Только не бойся того дома, хорошо?

Засыпая, она думает: всё вышло гораздо лучше, хотя она и не надеялась на это. Они не верили, но у них вышло. У них ― потому что здесь не обошлось без вмешательства Великих.

Она привыкнет так жить. Алиса привыкнет быть приёмной дочерью. Они обе научатся жить иначе.

Солнце встаёт всё выше, а Арианна улыбается во сне.

Ей снится что-то такое, о чём она наконец-таки вспомнит по пробуждении.

Самая милосердная из Великих. Богиня и мать, как она.

А такой могла быть лишь погибшая Кос.

***

Песок, вода и умиротворение.

Ракушки под мягкими волнами, рыжее предзакатное солнце и остатки гниющих парусов на мачтах вдалеке.

Здесь было странное море. Странным было и ощущать это всё дважды. Что море дважды казалось ей чужим и покинутым, деревня дважды встречала неясным шёпотом, дважды она смотрела в мутные воды колодца и вместо тускло-золотых волос из-под шляпы, вместо отражения самой себя видела лишь слишком широкий, дикий оскал.

А ещё она дважды почувствовала, как её покинул груз долга.

Люченция так и опустилась в воду: не заботясь о приливе, о вновь задувшем в этом месте ветре, о том, почему опустилась на пятки уже по своей воле.

Перебирая руками песок, она едва заметила, как порвались перчатки, как некая сила наискось порвала на ней жилет с рубашкой, без затруднений разорвала цепочку от карманных часов. В прорехах были видны белесые, местами незнакомые, но уже совсем не болезненные шрамы, пальцы лишь бесцельно зарывались в намываемый едва видимыми волнами песок. Ни одна из ракушечниц, последовавших прочь, её не тронула.

В прошлом ей пришлось не давать слишком много обещаний. Но всё вышло.

А она была не в силах удивляться.

Больше всего её поразило другое: прощение. Великая простила ей смерть остальных сородичей.

И Люченции оставалось лишь гадать, что стало ли с ними то же, что и с Ибраитас.


	7. VII.

— Алиса, не трогай ножницы! Иголки не втыкают в подушки!

Теперь Люченция знала: это Алиса. Арианна приняла её, как и связь с дочерью-Кос. Память и рассудок в обмен на вторичное воплощение.

Прикрикнув, Арианна улыбнулась:

― Я ждала тебя. С иными детьми порой становится всё как раньше, разве нет? С малышней поесть некогда, как раз поможешь с обедом.

Она помнила. Она ждала. Как и обещала Кос, память Люченции возвращалась, хоть и не сразу.

― Что такое? Ты же уже вспомнила моё лицо?

Люченция всматривалась: и правда. Пускай несколько уставшее, но всё то же лицо с лукавой улыбкой.  
Дневник говорил, что она ничего не помнила от пережитого, но теперь Люченция видела: узнаёт. Арианна помнит больше, гораздо больше.

А значит, она наконец-таки услышит что-нибудь недовольное, ворчливое ― как и положено задержавшейся на побережье. Но… И пускай. Пускай. Она смогла. Не только для себя. Но у неё получилось даже для Алисы. Место Идона займёт его возрождённая дочь. Или хотя по-своему, как вроде бы положено у Великих, заново разграничит влияние для себя и для отца.

Арианна торопливо оглянулась: не случилось ли чего? Но Алиса продолжала лезть к шитью: совсем рядом, только отвернись!

Люченция подумала, что она тоже едва увернулась от непоправимого. А теперь… Теперь они и вправду будут вместе.

Поэтому сняла перчатки, показывая руну Нечистокровных:

― Это всё знакомое, что я помнила после контракта. Но теперь я начинаю вспоминать. И вижу, что ты помнишь и знаешь о нас гораздо больше, чем только я одна.

Арианна пропустила её в дом:

― Сегодня мы уже устроили свою вышивку. Алиса уже не боится луны, хотя впервые принять её помощь было очень тяжело. Но когда-то ты сказала мне, что она была самой милосердной из Великих.

Серьёзный тон заставил Люченцию стушеваться. Значит, они больше не будут…

Медленно, с достоинством шагая по коридору, Арианна закрыла дверь. Люченция глядела на неё, думая, что та снова смотрит на решившую расшить скатерть прямо на столе Алису. А потом поняла, что Арианна идёт прямо к ней.

Не знай она, зачем в далёкой юности к ней так подходили и так смотрели дамы, так и стояла бы столбом, сомневаясь в происходящем.

Но после поцелуя Арианны сомнений у неё не оставалось.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Спасибо всем, кто читали, мне был очень важно дать Арианне именно такую концовку и уползти Кос, не отклоняясь от канона ДЛЦ и в то же время переосмыслить сам постканон с потерей памяти.


End file.
